The present invention relates to a mechanical starter for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a mechanical starter for internal combustion engines of the type comprising at least two disc-shaped elements rotatable with respect to each other for deforming a body of elastomeric material, thus storing energy therein, and for delivering the stored energy directly or indirectly to the shaft of an internal combustion engine to put it into service.
Different types of mechanical starters for internal combustion engines are known and can be grouped into three types.
A first type of known starter is only manual and comprises a crank capable of engaging with the shaft of the internal combustion engine which is hand operated by an operator. Alternatively, the manual starter may employ a mechanism formed by the assembly of a groove pulley and a rope which may be wound within the groove of the pulley with one end fixed thereto. The mechanism is set in action by putting the rope under traction by an operator pulling on its free end.
A second type of known mechanical starter for internal combustion engines comprises a fluid dynamic device, i.e., a device employing a fluid in which the energy is stored as a pressure increase of the fluid of the device. A mechanical means is employed which may be hand operated to increase the pressure of the fluid and a means for supplying to so stored energy to the shaft of an internal combustion engine to cause its starting is also provided.
A third type of known mechanical starter, to which the present invention relates, comprises two disc-shaped elements rotatable with respect to each other, between which there is interposed a deformable body of elastomeric material. The rotation of the two disc-shaped elements is effected so as to deform the body of elastomeric material storing in this way energy in the body which is then delivered to the shaft of an internal combustion engine for starting it.
The known mechanical starters of the first type are laborious for an operator to actuate and are dangerous as an operator may be injured by kicks of the engine with which they are connected. The only merit of these types of starters is that they have very reduced overall dimensions.
Known mechanical starters of the second type are not very reliable over time, are negatively affected by unfavorable climatic conditions, and are heavy and bulky considering the quantity of energy they are able to deliver.
The known mechanical starters of the third type are very cumbersome and very heavy, and for this reason have not enjoyed widespread industrial use.